


Disciplinary Action

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Top Andrea Rojas, Top Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: You're called to Lena Luthor's office after you purposefully tank your assignments, and you've got consequences waiting for you.
Relationships: Andrea Rojas/Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s), Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Disciplinary Action

You stand outside of Lena Luthor's office biting your lip. You've botched every assignment you've gotten for the past two weeks and it's gotten so bad that it reached the head of the company herself. You were sitting at your desk when you received an email from her assistant, Jess, telling you to report to her office immediately. Your heart skipped a beat as you read every sentence and the thump grew louder the closer you got to the top floor.

You knock on the door and hear a soft, "Come in." The first thing you see when you enter the room is your boss standing in front of you, leaning on her desk with her arms folded. She stares at you expectantly as if to say, "Please, sit."

Sheepishly, you sit in the lone chair in front of her and wait for her to give you further instruction. You fiddle with your fingers, the constant thump of your heart returning. You have no idea how you'll answer her inevitable question of why you've been under performing and making rookie mistakes.

"I'm sure you're probably nervous about being in here," She says softly, giving you a small smile. "But I can assure you you're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk about your performance the past couple of weeks."

You lick your lips. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I guess I just had a lot going on." You lie, struggling to look your boss in the eye. "I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor."

She laughs, something so rare you consider it a privilege to hear. She rests her hands on her desk and you swallow hard when you see that the three top buttons of her white silk blouse are unbuttoned. The pencil skirt that you're eye level with doesn't help either. You can see the curve of her hips and can't help but wonder what they look like under the obstructing fabric. And those legs....God help you.

"...Did you hear what I said?"

"Wuh?" Your gaze is dragged back to her and you see that she's visibly concerned. "No, I'm, I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor. I didn't."

Ms. Luthor folds her arms. "Am I boring to listen to?"

You double down. "No! No I-I just got distracted!" Which was literally the worst thing you could have said because every soft emotion on her face is gone and now all you can see is a hard, stern business woman.

"Distracted by what?" She steps towards you, and you gulp. Your heart rate is through the fucking roof now. You have no idea what to say, and what you  _ want _ to say might land you in even more hot water. Had you screwed up deliberately just to see the fabled Luthor face to face? Maybe. But were you gonna tell her that? Absolutely not.

"A lot of-" Your eyes flicker to her chest. "Things." That didn't help. That did not help at all and honestly all you've done is just dig yourself a bigger hole. Will you be able to get out of this one? Probably not. You start to catalog a list of other jobs you could possibly get in the area just in case. Provided that you don't get blacklisted, of course.

Ms. Luthor arches a brow. "Things?" 

You nod.

"Uh huh." Ms. Luthor says, clearly not buying it. "You know I'm not one to pry into any of the lives of my employees, but I don't appreciate lying. It's my personal mission to punish liars to the fullest extent."

Your blood goes cold and at this point you truly start to fear for your job. Your body also betrays you by making a zip of arousal travel down to your core. You try to hide it as best as you can but the blush that spreads across your face exposes you. You swallow again. "P-Punish?"

She hums in response. "Of course. Those who aren't good get punished." 

You start to think that Ms. Luthor may have a bit of a praise kink. And as she circles you, you start to think that you do too. "Ms. Luthor, I'm so sorry. I've been out of it because I couldn't stop thinking about-" you stop yourself as you're about to word vomit your truth.

"About?" She prompts.

You're already in it this deep. You might as well go for the gold. "You."

Her eyebrows raise and then she smirks. "You failed on purpose to get here, didn't you? That's not very honest of you."

You bit your lip. "I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor."

"Apology accepted, but I'm not letting you get off that easy." Her voice is deep and smooth like some kind of fancy liquor you can't think of at the moment because holy shit Lena fucking Luthor is giving you bedroom eyes and this is actually happening right now. "Stand."

You do. 

She points over at the desk and you scurry to it before she could tell you twice. At this point you start to think that your heart is gonna beat right out of your chest. "Spread your legs." Her tone is commanding and cold and it makes you shiver. You do as your told immediately and you feel her slender pale hand on the small of your back. "Bend over."

Your chest hits the cold desk and you can feel your nipples pebble on the cold plastic through your bra. At this point you allow yourself to let out a shallow breath.

That you suck right back in when you feel cold pale hands exploring your legs before raising your skirt all the way up to your stomach. You feel her lean over you, her breath tickling your ear. 

"I'm going to spank you, and you are going to count to ten. And when I get to ten, you are going to stand up, walk out of here, and act like this never happened. Do you understand?" Her voice is like honey in your ears and you still can't believe out of all people this is actually happening to you. You thought for sure she would have gone for someone as important as herself like Supergirl. But the fact that she picked you is exhilarating.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," You shudder. You feel her tug down your underwear and cup her hand on your bare ass. You can't help but moan at how you're being manhandled by the CEO of a Fortune 500 company.

She lifts her hand. "Get ready," she warns before letting her palm come down on your right cheek. 

You yelp, and she pulls on your hair reminding you to count. "One," you choke out, tears pricking your eyes. You didn't expect it to hurt that much, but you also didn't expect it to feel that  _ good _ .

She brings her palm down again, this time on your left cheek. The sound resonates through the entire office, and you're glad that no one can hear you in here.

"Two," You say, starting to feel arousal pool in your loins. 

Again. 

"Three," It's driving you mad, how still she's making you stay. You want her to fuck you, finish you off, do  _ something _ but you know this is your punishment for not doing as you were told.

Four through eight is a blur, the only thing you can do is remember to count. And when you don't, you feel the familiar tug of manicured hands. Your ass feels like it's burning, but the soothing circles she rubs into your cheeks make it all the more worth while.

"Nine," you whimper after a particularly hard strike. This is absolute torture but you love every second of it. You can feel your arousal dripping along your leg and somehow in all of your dazed glory, you still have the decency to be embarrassed.

Ms. Luthor gives you one last good hard slap, and you groan as sparks skitter deep within your center. "Ten." Your breathing is laboured, but you're able to stand. Your underwear is absolutely ruined, but at this but you could honestly care less. 

"I hope I don't have to see you again any time soon," Ms. Luthor warns, helping you pull your underwear back up. It leaves you with a strange feeling but you decide to ignore it. You want to parade around the office like this. Show that Lena Luthor did this to you. Without actually telling anyone, of course.

"You won't, Ms. Luthor," You promise, straightening your clothes to the best of your ability.

She smiles. "Good. Because if I hear of you not being a good girl again," her tone momentarily changes to one of unbridled desire."I'll punish you even harder."

You fight a moan as you hear the door click behind you.


End file.
